


Almost apart, but saved in time

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Danny Phantom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, English, Español | Spanish, Flying Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryker and Danny almost have a falling out when they find out eachother's secrets without being told about it by eachother. However, it luckily is only temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost apart, but saved in time

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was, on the surface, one of your average teenaged boys living in an American town named Amity Park. He's a caucasian boy with blue eyes, raven hair, and a thinly built body. Though even though his body is thin, one of his primary pass-times has given him a little bit of muscles. That pass-time of course, is what really separates him from the rest of the crowd and makes him very unique from the others. It's also somewhat similar to what his parents do for a job, which is being professional ghost hunters. At the moment however, Danny was not anywhere else but in his bed, sleeping contently with someone whom he had quite strong feelings for. That someone, of course, was actually a fellow boy by the name of Ryker Aquino. Ryker was a boy from Mexico who spoke mostly spanish but was indeed taking time to learn English. He also had nicely tanned skin, nice dark brown hair which matched his eyes, and while was around Danny's height level he did have a good bit more muscles than Danny did, as he was a bit of an athletic type, but was not as buff as other typical school athletes were. 

Danny and Ryker initially met when Ryker moved to America and convienentally to Amity Park. Danny was actually easily attracted to Ryker's natural good looks, though was rather nervous to confess any sort of feelings to a fellow male when he traditionally liked girls. However, when he stumbled accidentally on Ryker performing his guitar and singing with a beautiful voice, things basically went off from there. At the moment however, Danny was having Ryker over and was sleeping in the bed with him. Ryker was resting his head peacefully on a pillow, sleeping in nothing but his boxers, while Danny was resting in a bit of a unique way.

His head was not resting on a pillow, but rather on Ryker's plump and juicy rump, with his hands holding Ryker's body warmly. Danny himself was sleeping in his pajamas, and his head even moved a bit as if to snuggle Ryker and his tight little rear. Danny just couldn't help himself, Ryker had one of the best rears he ever saw, it was just too impossible for him to avoid enjoying it in more ways than sex. Ryker didn't mind either, infact, he enjoyed Danny snuggling to his booty as if it were a pillow. It was a good feeling for him. He especially liked moments such as these, when Danny was just beginning to wake up while still snuggling up to his love's rear end.

"Mmmmmm", Danny went as he just began waking up. At the moment, it was still extremely early in the morning and the sun had yet to even begin rising.

Even then though, Danny was still waking up anyway, though very slowly and a bit lazily. After his little noises, he continued making similar sounds until finally his mouth blurted out:

"Ryker.......Ryker....", which of course hinted at what he had been dreaming about of course. Though as he was ending his dream, he couldn't help but lazily do a few things.

For one, he couldn't help but slowly pull down Ryker's boxers just to expose the two beautiful tanned buns that made up his tight and firm rump. Ryker moved a little as Danny did this, but at the moment remained asleep. Sleeping like an angel, one could say. Danny didn't stop there though. First, he continued to snuggle to the exposed cheeks for a few moments, loving the feeling of Ryker's soft skin, before continuing to do a bit more than just snuggle.

"Mmmmm, Ryker...", he continued to say lazily as his tounge soon came out and gave Ryker's right butt cheek a nice and good lick, followed right after by a kiss.

"Ahh", could be heard coming from Ryker as Danny did this, though Ryker continued to remain asleep at the moment.

"Mmmm", Danny also continued to go, continuing to lick and kiss Ryker's bum cheeks, following each lick or two with a kiss, he just couldn't help himself. He also couldn't help himself when he felt the urge to move his hands to also be touching Ryker's rear, and of course once that happened he gave the two cheeks a few good squeezes, Ryker having quite a squeezeable bum. These squeezes made Ryker make a few movements aswell, though still he didn't wake up just yet, or was waking up much like Danny was: slowl. Regardless, Danny couldn't stop himself, he just kept going with squeezing, licking and kissing Ryker's bum.

"D-d-danny...", Ryker also began letting out, slowly waking up as Danny continued lazily licking and kissing his bum, "Danny.......Dannny.."

"Mmm, Ryyyyker..."

"Daaannnyyy..."

"Ryyyyyker..."

'Daaannyyy..."

"Ryker...", and it was then that Danny's tounge passed right over Ryker's ever-tight hole. Once Danny's tounge passed over his hole, Ryker's eyes opened as a blush rose onto his face.

"Danny!", Ryker let out keeping his surprised expression as Danny continued to massage his hole with that tounge of his. Despite being surprised and fully awoken now, Ryker didn't resist, and Danny could tell his exclamation was also partially a moan. Infact, once Danny started to lick the hole with pure passion, Ryker really did start moaning.

"MmmmmmmmmMMmm"

"Ahh-ahhh-ahhhhhh...D-D-Daaaannnny.", Ryker couldn't help it, not wanting to wake anyone up he began biting his pillow, and just in time too because he would have really been moaning loud within a few seconds as Danny's tounge went from massaging the outside of his hole to outright pressing on into it. "mMMMMmmmmmmph!"

"Mmmmmmmmm", Danny was now licking the inside of Ryker's tight hole, loving the warmth and tightness of it as he made out with it practically. By this point, Danny's own buldge was about to burst right through his own underwear and pants, and Ryker's was fully hard aswell, already poking out of his boxers.

"Mmmmph, mmmmph, mmmmmph!", Ryker kept making muffled moans such as those in his pillow, while Danny kept on with rimming the mexican's gorgeous little hole. Eventually however, Danny stopped, wanting to try something else.

He got up onto his knees and pulled down his underwear and pajama pants in order to expose his fully erect cock, Ryker looked behind him and bit his lips as he saw it, both boys at this point being fully awake. Danny smiled as he began stroking his cock with one of his hands, gazing upon Ryker's ass.

"Ryk, did I ever tell you how perfect your ass is?"

"Si", Ryker replied, "Many times."

"I still don't think I've said it enough times", Danny answered with.

"Heheh, you're so sweet to me, Danny."

"And I know what'll be even sweeter, baby", and with that, Danny positioned his cock for Ryker's hole and began pushing in. Ryker once more went to biting the pillow to muffle his loud moans, while Danny too struggled to keep quiet enough as Ryker's tight hole was engulfing his cock oh so nicely as he pushed in until his dick was all the way inside, his balls soon enough touching with Ryker's. Danny had to let out a nice sigh of pleasure upon reaching that moment, after holding in his louder moans for what felt like so long.

"Mmmmmmmm", Ryker moaned as he remained biting his pillow, letting it out of his mouth to say, "D-Danny."

"Ahhhh yeah, Ryker", Danny commented in a mood of pleasure, "So, so nice and tight, just like it always is. How do you keep this ass of yours so dang perfect?"

"Heheh", Ryker replied with a smile, "I do it for you, Danny."

"And I appreciate every bit of it", and with that, Danny began thrusting. Ryker and Danny both moaned with every single thrust Danny made into, and out, of Ryker's tight hole which was nicely encompassing the cock fucking it. Amazingly, the two did manage to keep down enough so that nobody else in the house was woken up by their sexual way of waking up in the morning.

"Ahh, ahhh, ahhhhhh"

"Mmmmmmmmm"

"Mmmmmm"

"Ohhhhhh yeaahhhh."

"MmmMmmph!"

"Ahhhhhh, ohhhhh."

"Mmmmmmmommmm!"

"Ahhhh fuck yes, fuck yes."

"Ahhhmmmmm."

"I'm gonna fill this ass so much, Ryker", Danny let out, "I'm going to fill it sooooo much."

"Ah, ohh, p-please do", Ryker let out, "I need cum, your cum, I need it."

"I know you do, babe", Danny responded, thrusting faster and harder with every few thrusts he did now, "I know you do."

"Ahhh, oooh, oooohhh", Ryker moaned, "S-si! F-f-fuck me, Danny. Fuck me haaard."

"Ahhhhh that's the plan, baby", and with that, Danny was going as hard as fast as he could into Ryker's ass, the sound of their skin meeting was filling the room yet somehow nobody else in the house woken up. Danny's hands were gripped firmly on Ryker's squeezeable ass, and were indeed squeezing it as he thrusted.

"Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, D-Dannnnyyyy"

"Ahhhhh, Ryyyyyyykerrrrr."

"Daaannnny.."

"Mph", Danny began to grunt now, "R-Ryker.", and of course he was grunting because as he thrusted now, he could feel a familiar pressure building up inside of his cock and balls. He knew, of course, that it was coming. Soon enough, Ryker's ass was going to be filled up.

"Ahh, ahhh, Dannny."

"Ryker", Danny began to speak, "Ryker, I'm about to, ahhhh."

"S-si", Ryker replied, "L-let it coooome."

"Ahhh fuck", Danny grunted, "I'm about to, ohhhh I'm about too.", and then Danny leaned forward so that his stomach was ontop of Ryker's back as he continued to thrusting, "Ahhh, prepare this sweet ass, Ryk, it's about to get fillllled."

"Y-y-yes", Ryker said, "Fill it, Danny, please fill my ass!"

"Ahhhh, h-here it, h-here it- ahhhh!", and at that moment, before he could scream, Danny smooched Ryker hard on the lips to muffle both of their would-be loud moans as he let out his final thrust and began spewing his cum into Ryker's ass. With that, Danny's warm, white, creamy cum spewed into the ass of Ryker, filling it well and filling it good. Both Danny and Ryker let out muffled screams as they made out with eachother while Danny was cumming, and even Ryker began cumming from the sensation of Danny filling him. Ryker's own ejaculation made his whole clasp tighter around Danny's cock, enticing Danny to cum even more cream into Ryker's ass.

Once all was said and done, Ryker's hole was filled with and leaking Danny's hot white creamy cum, even when Danny's dick pulled out of the tight hole so that Ryker could fall onto the now cum-stained sheets and Danny in turn fall ontop of Ryker, neither breaking their kiss until Danny had wrapped his arms fully around Ryker, cuddling him nice and warmly. Once he ended the kiss though, Danny still made sure to give Ryker a good and wet kiss on the cheek before the two went into smiling at eachother.

"I love you, Danny", Ryker said while gazing at Danny's eyes.

"And I love you too, Ryker", Danny said, giving Ryker another kiss, "Man do I love you."

"I hope we did not wake everyone else.", Ryker then commented.

"Heheh", Danny answered with, "If we did, I gotta say, it was totally worh it."

"Heheh", Ryker giggled, "I agree, Danny."

"I know you do", and Danny couldn't resist giving Ryker yet another smooch on the cheek. After that, he snuggled his head to the side of Ryker's as he continued speaking, "Ya know, I know we should probably clean up and get up and stuff, but, I don't wanna do that just yet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..", Danny said, "I enjoy snuggling with you too much."

"Oh, heheh, me too.", and with those words, the two remained in this position for a good few further hours before they would get up, clean themselves and their mess up. When showering though, the two couldn't help but shower together and as such continue their make out session in said shower.It took a bit longer, but soon enough the two were cleaned up, fixed up, and were ready for the rest of their day together. 

"So Ryker, what will you want to do today?" Danny asked

"No lo se..." Ryker responded. (I don't know)

"Hm?"

"Don't know."

"Oh, right, heh.", Danny answered with a light chuckle, "Sorry, my spanish is still a little fuzzy."

"Is O.K.", Ryker said with a smile, "Still learning English me."

"Yeah, I know.", Danny responded with a smile, which Ryker was of course returning. Danny soon snapped back to the original topic though once he broke from gazing at Ryker's jarring cuteness, "So anyway, you don't know what you wanna do today?"

"No se" and Ryker looks at the window "Es un bonito día, podemos ir al parque?" (I don't know; it's a beautiful day, can we go to the park?)

"Hm, I heard park in there, so go to the park?"

"Si."

"Sure", Danny answered, "That sounds good to me."

"Yay!"

"Come on, let's go", and then Danny held Ryker's hand as the two boys went off on their way to the Amity Park's, well, Park. At this point, the Mexican couldn't asked for a better day: the weather was just perfect, the sun was out, the sky was blue, clouds were just right to let the sky show and the sun shine, and there was a nice cool breeze to go along with late winter-early spring time of year. It was practically the perfect day, and to top it all off, Danny was right there, holding Ryker's hand as they walked side by side to eachother.

"Ryker..." Danny asked;

"Si, Danny?"

"There's something I wanna ask ya."

"What is?"

"Well, and then Danny did his best to get the words he had in his mind to come out of his mouth. It was harder than what most would like to think.

"What do you think about secrets?"

"Secrets?"

"Yeah." Ryker was thinking harder, biting his lips even as he wondered how she could answer this question that Danny just dropped onto him. He really, truly didn't know how to go about with that. Then, Danny added in as Ryker was quiet, "Tell me, what do you think?"

"Welll", Ryker began with, "Yo creo no creo que sea malo guardar secretos, siempre que se tenga una justificación...pero porque me lo dices, tu hasta ahora siempre me has sido sincero." (I don't think there's nothing wrong keeping secrets, as always you have a justification...but why do you tell me? You have been so sincere with me)

"Huh?", Danny replied.

"Oh", Ryke replied, "I have no problem with secret, as always have reason, but why you ask? You have been sincere."

"Oh, heheh", Danny responded, "Well.....I was just wondering."

"Why?"

"Well, I-" but before he could respond, Danny's ghost sense went off meaning a ghost was getting close, Danny just said:

"Ryker, you're gonna have to wait here, I got something to take care of."

"Danny, a donde vas?" Ryker asked, surprised that Danny suddenly said that. (Danny, where are you going?)

"Just stay here", Danny answered him with in a serious tone before running off to tend to his ghost sense, leaving Ryker where he was, curious and surprised. Danny went off to the other side of the park and he could saw that Vortex, the Weather Ghost was running rampant again. He wasted no time in transforming into his Danny Phantom form. His eyes went green, his snow went white, and his clothes turned into a black/white tight jumpsuit with a white "D" logo right on the front. The hero just few towards him in order to defeat him.

"Just when I thought that I got rid of that walking disaster area", Danny said to himself, "Now I gotta do it all over again! And right when I was on a date!", But before he could know it, the ghost saw him and with a loud screech, Vortex created a big gust of wind, trying to send the ghost hero flying. Danny of course was sent flying, but managed to catch himself stop himself from being sent too far away from the villain ghost.

"Yeah, nice to see you again", says Danny, "Did you got morning breath?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, you annoying little twat", Vortex responded with disdain for Danny, "We'll see if you'll be such a funny guy after I'm done with you this time!", Vortex summoned a thunderstorm to attack Danny with rain and lighting. Danny however, from experience fighting Vortex the first time, knew just what to do. Danny flew around and used his ice powers to stop the heavy rain, making Vortex's move fail, much to the Weather Ghost's anger.

"You think you're so smart to stop the rain?" Vortex asked

"Yeah, but I think I'll be smarter to shut that mouth."

"I'd like to see you try.", Danny was more than ready to take down the weather ghost, he was now trying to pull all the stops trying to avoid all kinds of heavy weather: rain, thunder and snow alike. And all the while, Ryker was actually still waiting in that spot to Danny get back. It didn't take him very long to get a good bit tired of waiting, of course, as Danny's battle with Vortex continued to take longer.

"Porque Danny se tarda tanto?", (why Danny's taking so long), Ryker asked, but then he turns around to see the weather ghost causing havoc, and needless to say the sight was actually quite surprising to the Mexican boy. "Que?!", was Ryker's surprised remark to what he was seeing. All of the sudden, something kicked in Ryker's instinct, and when it kicked in he essentially began acting with little to no thinking, he just acted. Ryker suddenly spread gray-feathered wings from his back and a lighting symbol appears on his forehead, and within a matter of seconds he begins flying towards where the battle was happening. Danny, meanwhile; was struggling because the weather attacks were getting more intense, at the point Vortex caught him in a tornado and was laughing as he saw the ghost boy spinning around and around, finding much amusment in seeing his enemy in such peril. 

"Just wait when I get out of the tilt-n-twirl" Danny groaned as he continued to be spun around and around in the tornado that Vortex had created. All of the sudden, Ryker appeared all of the sudden, getting Vortex distracted and ending the tornado, releasing Danny from inside of it.

The Mexican didn't respond, he created a cloud of thunderstorm distracting Vortex

"What's this?!", Vortex said, surprised at this.

"Huh....what the?!", and Danny was just as surprised once he saw aswell. "Ryker?!", The Mexican didn't respond, he created a cloud of thunderstorm distracting Vortex, Danny just watching in confused and surprised awe as Ryker was essentially handling everything at this point. Danny launched a ghost ray at the back of his neck and multiple shots more to take down the weather ghost; Danny took his Fenton Thermos and manage to trap Vortex in it, as Vortex is dragged, he let a big screech before sealing it. With that, Vortex was defeated and both Danny and Ryker landed on the ground, but of course the issue of the fact Danny just found out Ryker could grow wings was still present. Ryker folded his wings and his lighting mark disappeared, Danny sighed, turned back into his human form and turned around to see his boyfriend.

"Hola, Danny.", Ryker said to Danny, breaking the silence between the two.

"Well, I think I should have told you this in the beginning."

"That you white hair boy?"

"....yeah; it's me; I'm Danny Phantom."

"I see..."

"Yep.....and what about you?"

"Que?"

"Those wings...and that mark...can you explain that?"

"Oh...."

"Yeah, please explain it to me now."

"Soy un Xocoyol."

"What?"

"Soy como una especie de angel, un angel que puede controlar el clima...yo también quería decírtelo; pero no se como reaccionarias", (I'm some sort of angel, an angel that can control the weather...I wanted to tell you too, but I don't know how you'll react).

"So.....you're an angel?"

"Si."

"Why?"

"Why que?"

"Why you have to hide me that, you shouldn't have hide that to me."

"You hide Phantom.", Ryker immediately replied back, getting a bit annoyed with Danny over that aswell, "And you tell me I shouldn't have hid angel me?"

"Look, I-"

"No, me vas a a escuchar a mi; ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas citas te fuiste por tus peleas", (No, you're gonna listen to me; I lost count on how many dates you've gone because of your fights), Danny really didn't know how to respond, Ryker was clearly angry with him and he was beginning to think it was better he just listen at this point. He didn't want to make this argument get even more intense than it already was.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you; but you also kinda do the same?"

"Como?"

"Sometimes all of the sudden, you disappear too, especially when there's gonna be rain the next day...so I'm not the only one who screws up on the dates"

"Pero los mios son por instinto, tu estabas consciente y me dejabas solo; eres un desconsiderado", (But mine are for instinct, you were conscious and still left me alone; you're an inconsiderate)

"Inconsiderate?"

"Yes, you need to stop being selfish"

"Geez, you starting to sound like Sam"

"NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ESA ZORRA HIPOCRITA!"  
(Don't you dare to compare me with that hypocrite bitch).

"Well I'm just saying!", Danny exclaimed back, "I mean, I don't see what's the problem with me going ghost to save the day from ghosts!"

"Nothing! You should told first before leave me hanging!"

"And how about you? What's your excuse?"

"Sometimes I can't control my nature! Happy?"

"Well that's still kind of different from me!"

"How?!"

"Well, not all of us can be weather angels, I have responsibilities that should come first"

"Antes que yo?" (Before me?), Danny tried to cup Ryker's cheek, but Ryker slaps it before it can make contact

"No me toques!" (Don't touch me)

"Ryker..."

"No debiste haberme mentido" (You shouldn't lie to me), and Ryker once more spread his wings and flies off, leaving Danny alone.

"Fine!", Danny exclaimed back, "IF YOU WANT TO THROW A TEMPER TANTRUM, BE LIKE THAT!" and the raven-haired huffed as he went back home.

The next days were hard for both of them. Neither of them were near eachother at all, and both were still fuming. Neither of them spoke to eachother, and for Danny it was like when he broke up with Sam all over again. As days go by, the two started to cool down and felt sorry for each other, Danny and Ryker usually looked at the other with pity, but when the two faced; they just turn around to avoid eye contact. It was obvious than the two want to apologize but they couldn't find the words to express it.

It was almost like that, until one Thursday night... Danny went to Ryker's house to knock on the door. Ryker answered the door within a few seconds, and when he did, he just simply said:

"Hola.....Danny."

"Hey, can I come in?" Danny asked

"Come" and Danny entered the house, and the two boys quickly go to Ryker's room. The raven-haired close the door and there was a very uncomfortable silence between both of them; all of the sudden Ryker hugged Danny and started sobbing.

"Danny...Lo siento...no me mereces como novio", (Danny...I'm sorry...you don't deserve me as a boyfriend)

"Why do you say that?"

"Porque me enoje contigo", (Because I got angry with you)

"What?"

"Si...."

"Angry, because of that fight?", Ryker nodded and started to cry again, Danny hugged him again and told him:

"It's OK Ryker, I'm not angry with you, let it all out"

"Danny...por favor...no me odio"; (Danny...please...don't hate me). And Danny said to Ryker in Spanish:

"Yo no te odio...te amo Ryker". (I don't hate you...I love you, Ryker)

"You.....you speak spanish?", Ryker couldn't help but be surprised that Danny suddenly spoke in spanish. Danny just smiled and nodded before adding in:

"Yeah, I took a few lessons.....for you."; Ryker leans his head on Danny's chest whispering a little 'gracias'. The two were lying on Ryker's bed and talking about each other's powers. "So..........what are your powers?", Danny asks first to Ryker once they're both sitting down in Ryker's bedroom. "And, how'd you get them?"

"How about you first?"

"Well, for starters I get it when I was fooling around on my parent's ghost portal basically; I got flight and manipulate ghost energy, I can become invisible and go through solids, I can overshadow people and control them from the inside, and ice powers and I'm controlling a couple of them: multiplication and ghostly wail."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Es increíble...yo lo único que puedo hacer es volar con mis alas y hacer lluvias, nieve y relámpagos; lo he hecho desde que nací"  
(That's amazing...the only thing I can do is fly with my wings and make rain, snow and lighting; I do it ever since I was born)

"I think you're pretty cool with those powers, you are like that ghost we fought...but good"

"No es para tanto" (It's not that big of deal)

"It is for me...hey, can I see your wings again?"

"No lo se..." (I don't know)

"Por favooooooor" (Pleeeaaaaase)

"OK" and Ryker took off his shirt and quickly unfolded his wings again to the delight of Danny.

"I forgot to tell you how much you look like an angel with those" Danny flirted.

"Oh Danny Stop", Ryker said, smiling and blushing, even doing a cute looking away thing, such as is classic. Danny got close to Ryker and holds the Mexican's cheek and tells him "I mean it" and gives him a quick peck on his lips. 

"Danny...I got a crazy idea" Ryker said to him

"How much crazy?" Danny asked, Ryker whispered on Danny's ear, and while hearing the plan; the black-haired boy got a sly smile.

"You kinky cabron" 

"Cabron? Did you said Cabron?", Ryker asked and laughed a little.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"Do you know what means?"

"Um......not really.",Ryker just laughed because Danny didn't knew 'cabron' was a swear word in his country, but then he was silenced by Danny kissing him again. "So....You want to do it or not?" Danny asked;

"Go ghost on me, Danny" Ryker responded, Danny with a grin just quickly turned into his Danny Phantom persona, Danny took a hidden zipper in his jumpsuit and starts to unzip it slowly, revealing inch by inch of the phantom's tanned body.

"Oh, you tanner in ghost body", Ryker commented as he bit his lips in enjoyment, "I like."; Danny slowly took off the jumpsuit, revealing whole tanned body, even Ryker was surprised that Danny's cock grew an inch in his ghost form. Danny slowly took off the jumpsuit, revealing whole tanned body, even Ryker was surprised that Danny's cock grew an inch in his ghost form. "You, you look bigger too."

"Oh, really?", Danny said with a smile, "I never noticed. But, glad to know that."

"Hehe, ahora tu" and after Ryker spoke those words, Danny held him by both sides and made the Mexican intangible, making him drop his clothes; as the Mexican stepped up from his clothes and turn back to normal, the two were looking at each other naked.

"And god damn do I love your sexy bod", Danny spoke as he admired Ryker's naked body in all it's glory. 

"Si, you told me many times."

"I still don't think I've said it enough."

"Tehee" 

"So, we go?"

"Vamos"

The two boys turn intangible again and the two fly off to the night sky, after they turn back; the two boys were now flying over Danny's town holding hands, Ryker in his angel form now and Danny in his ghost form. The two were a bit nervous now, but were smiling. 

"So", Danny began, "You sure about this?"

"Si", Ryker confirmed, "I really am."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Ven aqui, guapo", Ryker took Danny's face and the two hold tightly while they were making out and bumping their hips in a slow pace. (Come here, gorgeous)

"MmMMmmMMMMMmm"

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Ohhhh yeah."

"MmmMmm, si, siiiii."

"I think we should go higher; we don't want anyone seeing us."

"S-si."The two boys went higher in the sky, at the point the whole city looked small by the two flying boys, the two proceed to continued making out again, as Ryker was feeling the ghost boy's behind and Danny was feeling the gap on the back between the Mexican's wings. That spot was a bit sensative for Ryker, and he let out in response to those touches, a moan joined alongside a shiver, which when coupled with where Ryker was touching Danny made the ghost boy feel rather good. It made Ryker squeeze, even. 

"I think I found your ticklish spot" Danny said 

"Cállate...me vas a poner caliente" Ryker responded. (Shut up...you're making me horny)

"Heheh, like you aren't making me horny by just existing." 

"Hehehe, hazme tuyo papito."

"Same to you.", Danny cradled his lover, while Ryker folded his wings and holding tightly to his ghostly lover. Danny returned this hug, and after another moment of looking into eachother's eyes, they layed another kiss upon their lips. Ryker separated from Danny's lips and was positioning himself to suck Danny's cock, all while remaining airborne. Danny of course didn't stop him, he bit his lips in a smile and held one hand on the top of Ryker's head as the angel went down. "oooooh..." Danny moaned "That's it."

"MmmMMMMmm, mmMMmmmmmmmm"

"I really miss that feeling, the feeling of your mouth on my cock.", Ryker didn't take his mouth off, he just kept sucking and moaned of pleasure which each bob his head made.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmmm", Ryker moaned, showing agreement with Danny with what he just said.

"Ah si....chupamela toda" (Oh yeah....suck it all)

"Hmmmmhmm" 

"Ahhhhhhh so hot. This and you are soooo hot.", Ryker soon howeber withdrew from the cock and look Danny at the eyes

"Y tu eres todo un mangazo", (And you're such a hunk) 

"Heheh", Danny couldn't help but lovingly look back at Ryker with a smile on his face. He ruffled Ryker's hair a little too.

"Danny..."

"What..."

"Quiero que me la metas"; (I want you inside me) 

"Well, what kind of guy would I be if I said no to that?", Ryker just lied down on a cloud seeing the night sky, soon seeing Danny looking him straight in the eyes as Danny was starting to put the tip of his cock slowly on Ryker's hole. Ryker bit his lips and let out some good moans and groans as he felt the cock slowly, ever so slowly, push inside. "Just let loose, Ryker; I'm holding you" Danny said coaxing the angel to relax.

"Ahhh, si Danny. Siiiiii Daaannny." The white-haired boy started to push all his member inside Ryker, and once the member was all in, Ryker clinged more into Danny, who at the same time placed his hands upon Ryker's tight round ass so that he could hold the hispanic boy while they sustained their airborne status."Llévame alto, quiero que lo hagamos mientras volamos" (Take me high, I want to do it while we fly) .

"Ohhh yeah, sounds gooood to meeee.", and Danny started to fly around holding his boyfriend close to him and while the two were going through the sky, Danny started to push inside Ryker's hole, thrusting in and out as Ryker moaned and moaned with each movement Danny made.

"Aaaah...aaaah...siiii....Danny...maaas" 

"MmmMMMMMMmmmm, Ryker...", Dany moaned in pleasure, "So tight, so goooood."

"Si, métemela toda, asi papito" 

"Oh yeah, ohhhh yeah." Ryker was seeing the city moving in his eyes while feeling his hole getting pounded, Ryker looked straight in his lover's green eyes while the two joined lips once more.

"MmMMmMMMMmmmmm"

"Hmmmmmahhhmmmmmm",Danny was nibbling and kissing the Mexican's neck letting Ryker more moans.

"Danny, soy todo tuyo...hazme lo que quieras porque me porte muy mal", (Danny, I'm all yours....do what you want to me because I was a bad boy) 

"Oh yeah, I'll do what I want to your ass, baby", Danny said, "It's alllll mine. You got that right."Danny gave Ryker a spank before going faster with the Xocoyol; then, Danny smiled slyly and took Ryker high only to go down fast and pounding him faster than ever. 

"Ahhhhhhhh Daaaannnny!", Ryker exclaimed in ecstasy, "Si, Danny! Fuck me! Fuck me haaaarddd!", he was indeed, in heaven on earth at this point. Infact, both of them were.

"Ngghhhh...Ryker...Ryker, I can't hold it, I'm so fucking close!"

"Me...tooo....Dannny!" 

"Come on, Scream for me", and Ryker happily obliged: 

"Danny...DAMELO! DAME TU SEMILLA! HAZME SENTIR HOMBRE!"; (Danny...give it to me, give me your seed, make me feel a man).

"Oh I'll give it to you alright! I'll give it to you GOOD!"

"SIIIII, DANNNYYYY AAAAAAH!" 

"OHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!", This was it for the two, the flight took a sudden rise as the two boys got into the orgasm. Danny was, as he always does, absolutely filling and flooding Ryker's tight ass hole with his creamy, warm, white cum. Ryker's was so on the edge, he accidentally spilled some of his cum on his chest and on Danny's face, which neither of them mind, Danny even licked some of the cum off his face while he continued filling Ryker up good, even feeling a good amount of the cum leaking out of Ryker's ass and either dripping to the ground or running back down Danny's cock and thighs or even Ryker's thighs.

The two looked at each other and they decided it was time to go back; the two went back to Ryker's room, Ryker folded his wings back while Danny turned back into his human form. The couple jumped into bed and they gazed into each other.

"Jamas pense que hariamos el amor volando" Ryker said "Me gustaría hacerlo otra vez". (I never thought we'll make love flying, I'll like to do it again) 

"Me too, Ryk. Me too.", and after Danny said that, Ryker felt Danny was ruffling his hair again as he said, "Let's never fight again, OK?"

"Heheh, Si", Ryker said in agreement before giving Danny a warm and sweet little hug and he whispered "Te quiero mucho, Danny...mi fantasma sensual."

"Heheh, oh yeah, you got that right, baby."Ryker folded tightly and gave Danny a goodnight kiss before he could drifted off to sleep. That was the last time the two lovers fought for quite some time, and the first of many times they made love in the sky.


End file.
